


The Book of Lehi

by AbishSupreme



Category: The Book of Mormon (Latter-day Saints)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Being Walked In On, Bible, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Gay Sex, M/M, Mormonism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbishSupreme/pseuds/AbishSupreme
Summary: The long-lost Book of Lehi and its fabled record of Nephi's sexual explorations. If not for a new papyrus discovery, this treasured scriptural recount of masculine sexuality might have been lost forever at the hands of Martin Harris in the year of our Lord 1828.
Relationships: Lehi/Sariah, Nephi/Son of Ishmael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Book of Lehi

1 And it came to pass that I, Lehi, having been entrusted by my Lord to make a record of my travellings in the wilderness and of the explorations of my sons, did set out to write a record of my own hand of the events of which I was a witness.

2 Verily verily, I say unto you that it must needs be recorded of the events wherein my beloved son, Nephi, was known.

3 And now I, Lehi, do not admit to a full knowledge concerning these things. Nevertheless, the Lord has blessed me with another vision of the fullness of these events.

4 And verily, the events which the spirit of the Lord did deliver unto me are as recorded herein.

5 And it came to pass that upon one of the numberless days wherein me, and my family, and the family of Ishmael, and of Zoram, former servant of Laban, were travelling through the wilderness at the command of the Lord, that we did rest and set up camp that we might rest and regain our strength wherewith we could serve the Lord on the morrow.

6 And I dwelt in a tent.

7 And hereupon the Spirit of the Lord has blessed me with a fullness of knowledge concerning the works of my beloved son Nephi on that night.

8 And it came to pass that Nephi, being of sound mind and very sound body did leave camp to hunt for game with his mighty bow and arrow.

9 Nephi did hunt with success, for he was of good health and did adhere to the Lord.

10 And it came to pass that Nephi, upon slaughtering the game for consumption, was startled with a great startle at the presence of one of the nameless sons of Ishmael, our companions on this divine exodus. 

11 Now Nephi, seeing this son of Ishmael, did loose his tongue, and questioned him, saying:

12 "Who goes there, and why hast thou interrupted my hunting? I had nearly procured ample game for our families, that they might eat and be filled."

13 The son of Ishmael, with haste, responded:

14 "It is but I, a mere son of my father Ishmael. I have come to express my admiration and awe at your athletic capabilities. If I were to possess the strength that has been bestowed upon you by the Lord, I might more easily secure one of your nameless sisters as one of my many wives and concubines."

15 Nephi, upon hearing the sincere admiration and humble fervor of this son of Ishmael, did respond:

16 "Aah, brother. Fear not, for you have no reason to fear. Your body is of unmatched quality, and the strength of your spirit coupled with the passion behind your eyes is sure to entice the best of my sisters. Indeed, I must admit, I find the prospect of acquiring one of your nameless sisters as my future wife to be both inevitable and yet unfathomable. Verily, I say unto you that you are far more handsome than I."

17 The son of Ishmael, at hearing this, and seeing that there were no persons nearby with the ability to observe, did advance towards Nephi and did caress his face with all manner of kisses.

18 And verily it came to pass that Nephi, having been surprised with a great surprise, did feel a spirit of greater power than that of the Lord for the first time. And he did blush with a hue akin to scarlet, and his arms did lose their strength. 

19 And the son of Ishmael did grasp Nephi's face and his back, and did not cease his passion. 

20 And it came to pass that Ishmael did push Nephi to the ground, among the plants and among the beasts. And Nephi's arms were pinned behind him by the powerful arms of the son of Ishmael. 

21 And it came to pass that Nephi did utter an utterance:

22 "Dear God, the almighty!"

23 And Nephi did exclaim this utterance with great spirit and did continue to kiss the son of Ishmael with passion not dissimilar to that of the hunt he had recently engaged in.

24 When the son of Ishmael did see the excitement of Nephi, he did un-gird his loins and did grasp Nephi's rod of iron.

25 Wherefore the son of Ishmael did gasp with a great gasp at the abilities of Nephi, who was blessed by the Lord with strength in his loins and health in his navel. And his flesh was indeed as the flesh of donkeys. Seeing the son of Ishmael's wonder, Nephi proclaimed:

26 "Fear not, oh beautiful son of Ishmael, for I have not the will nor the desire to penetrate thee."

27 Wherefore, the son of Ishmael delighted in his heart at these words, and instructed Nephi:

28 "Thou hast made me most excited, like unto a beast of the wild. Wherefore, thou must needs become as a whore of Babylon, of which thy father Lehi has ensured we are aware of through the larceny of Laban's Brass Plates.

29 And it came to pass that Nephi's countenance did exhibit joy at the son of Ishmael's words, and he did flip over and did prostrate himself upon the earth. And the roundness and strength of his exposed orbs was brilliant to the eyes and marvelous to the touch. And the son of Ishmael did see the back of Nephi and did desire to know Nephi with great eagerness.

30 And it came to pass that the flesh of the son of Ishmael was uncovered and was inserted into the back of Nephi for the space of many hours.

31 And it must needs be said that for the space of many hours, Nephi and the son of Ishmael did know each other. And their countenances shone with lust and love and emotions of many kinds.

31 And it came to pass that I, Lehi, haven been awoken by my sleep did suddenly encounter the two men among the bushes in that moment, and did let out a scream of terror and surprise.

32 And verily verily it came to pass that my appearance unto my beloved son Nephi and the son of Ishmael did excite their flesh, and it came to pass that they did emit great emissions. Yea, verily their issues were like the issue of horses.

33 And it came to pass that the two who were knowing each other did moan with a terrible moan at the release of their issue, and they did writhe about like the snakes of the wild. 

34 And my beloved son, Nephi did call out unto me saying,

35 "Father! Look ye not at mine nakedness, for I have forsaken not thy laws, and will still pursue marriage and breed with many of the nameless daughters of Ishmael. This is but a reward for mine obedience and has been blessed by the Lord. Were it not so, verily why should he not have smitten me where I lay? For in his infinite mercy and wisdom, he has granted me with a love and a passion akin to his own in this son of Ishmael. Fear not father, for my life is a blessing from God above, and to have known a son of Ishmael in this manner has filled me with many things, including the spirit of God."

36 And I, Lehi, being of many years, did let out a sigh of relief. For I knew that my son would indeed bear many children and therefore I need not worry for the future of our peoples. 

37 And it came to pass that I did leave them in their nakedness and did return to my tent and did lie with my wife and did know her many, many times. 

38 And verily, verily I say unto you that the Lord has revealed these things unto me to be recorded for the purpose of instruction. The instruction being that the passions, being unbridled, were of great service in relieving these great servants of the Lord, and that their knowledge of lying with mankind was numbered among the spiritual gifts that the Lord God did bestow upon his faithful servants. These things I say in the name of thy son, Jesus Christ, amen.


End file.
